


everyday

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, please join me in this OT3 hell, this is very gay and i'm sorry, written for AoKagaKise day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things work when you're dating two people at the same time</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyday

Things Kise has learned about Kagami since they started dating:

Kagami is a rather light sleeper. Once, Kise got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and though he tried to be as quiet as possible, Kagami was awake when he got back. It was nice, though, whispering silly things to each other in the darkness while Aomine was still sleeping right next to them. Sometimes Kise deliberately makes a bit of noise just to wake Kagami up and curl up next to him, sharing words he never has the nerve to say in daylight.

Sometimes Kagami talks in his sleep. Kise doesn’t sleep that heavily either so he’s woken up more than once to Kagami mumbling to himself. It’s endearing, really, and Kise’s fairly certain Kagami doesn’t even know about it. And well, since he finds it cute, he sees no reason to tell Kagami. It’s something only he knows and that makes him feel special.

When he’s in the mood, Kagami will do everything but actually say it out loud. Usually he gets more physically affectionate, lots of lingering touches, cheek kisses and clinging to Kise and Aomine’s arms until one or both of them get the hint. Aomine often teases Kagami about it but once things start heating up, Kagami quickly assumes dominance. Not always, Kise and Aomine are both too competitive to let that happen, but it is nice. Kise especially loves it when Aomine and Kagami gang up on him; they have their ways of making him feel treasured, particularly on days when he feels insecure (those happen more often than Kise would like to admit but it comes with the modelling job, he supposes).

Kagami loves cooking for his boyfriends. He might not say it out loud but the way his face lights up every time Kise and Aomine compliment his food speaks for itself. Of course they sometimes have to make fun of their precious Kagami, saying he’s such a good housewife and the like, but it’s all in good humour; if Kagami ever made any indication of actually getting hurt by it, they’d stop immediately.

* * *

 

Things Kise has learned about Aomine since they started dating:

Aomine is a heavy sleeper. So much so, in fact, that it’s sometimes a pain to get him up from bed in the morning, even if the alarm is going off at full blast. It’s annoying, especially on days they have to be somewhere, but they’ve learned to deal with it. On days none of them are in a hurry, though, cuddling next to the sleepy Aomine is the best way to spend the morning.

When he’s in the mood, Aomine is very straightforward. He’ll say it out loud, shamelessly, sometimes even in public or in otherwise inappropriate situations, adding touching and everything if he deems it suitable. He’s still understanding of Kise’s celebrity status, though, so he makes sure to keep it in moderation if there’s a chance of getting caught.

Aomine doesn’t toss affection around for nothing and yet manages to be a very attentive and sweet boyfriend. How he does it is still a bit of a mystery to Kise, but it’s not like he’s complaining. Neither is Kagami; they both love being spoiled by Aomine.

 

* * *

Things Kise has learned about Aomine and Kagami since he started dating them:

The romantic and sexual tension between all three of them got resolved when they got together and with that the way they play basketball changed (not for the worse, though; their favourite non-sexual pastime is still basketball, by far). It’s just different, in ways Kise can’t really name.

Aomine and Kagami bicker about the most stupid things sometimes, even getting actually mad at each other, but Kise’s learned to step in if things start getting too rowdy. He often thinks that these two hotheads would be fine without him otherwise, just maybe hurt each other a bit too much during fights without Kise acting as a buffer -

but if he ever dares to say that out loud, they get all upset. They say they don’t want each other unless Kise’s there too and, well - it’s so sweet Kise just smiles and assures them he’s not going anywhere, even if sometimes he has to be their babysitter.

Aomine and Kagami both love him very much, just like they love each other. They don’t say it out loud for a long time, even after Kise’s figured them out, but he knows, and it makes it all so much better.

 

* * *

Things Kise has learned about himself since he started dating Aomine and Kagami:

He loves them too.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here a day late (it can also be found on my tumblr).  
> Just a bunch of headcanons because I didn't have much time and the other thing I started writing didn't get done for AoKiseKaga day..... (but now I only have some proofreading/minor editing left to do)  
> Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated (~￣▽￣)~


End file.
